Charmander Line
Charmander is a fire-type reptilian starter pokemon from the Kanto Region. It is an orangeish hue and is a famous symbol of the pokemon world, alongside it's final evolution, Charizard. Physical Appearance Charmander Charmander is a small bipedal orange lizard-like pokemon. It has a bright yellow stomach, short limbs each sporting small white claws. A long tail with an endlessly burning flame on it's tip, and an oversized-looking head with large black eyes for seeing in the dark (Charmander's are often hatched in caves.) A large mouth with short teeth, and barely-noticeable nostrils just above it. Charmeleon When Charmander evolves into Charmeleon at level 16. It continues to share many traits with it's younger state. However, it's previously orange skin has turned crimson, it's teeth have grown longer, as has it's snout. It's limbs have grown as well, and the pokemon is notably much taller as a Charmeleon. Also, the pokemon's eyes are now more suited for daylight. And, most unusually, a large, antennae-like horn extends from the back of the head. Charizard When Charmeleon evolves into Charizard (see above) at level 36. It grows immensely,Charizard is the size of a small tree, although it's arms appear smaller, they are actually the same size as the ones it had as Charmeleon, Charizard has now grown a pair of massive teal wings, which enable it to fly, and, to add to it's dragon-like characteristics, Charizard is capable of breathing fire from it's long snout with many long teeth, bigger than ever before, this pokemon's legs appear to be quite short and ridiculous compared to the size of the rest of it's body, yet can easily support it's weight. Charizard can react to Mega Stones, and interestingly, depending on which dimension the mega evolution takes place in, in the X dimension, Charizard appears mostly identical, however, it is slightly slimmer and has gained many spikes along it's form, while in it's Y form, Charizard turns completely black, it's previously orange flames are now a bright blue, and these flames also constantly shoot from it's mouth, it's eyes are red. Notable abilities Charizard is capable of many Fire and Flying type attacks, including Fly, Wing Attack, Ember, and Flamethrower. All stages of this pokemon's evolution are capable of breathing fire, however, only Charizard can fly. Outside of battle, the pokemon can use Cut, using it's claws to slice through tough objects. Members of the Charmander line are often known to bite things as well. The pokemon's burning tail is another "weapon" for the pokemon, it has been known to use it like a whip to burn through objects and enemies. Diet Charmander is a herbivore, feeding mostly upon fruits, especially apples, nuts are also a part of this pokemon's diet. Oddly, Charmander dislikes vegetables, likely because the pokemon, according to historians, originated from tropical islands where few vegetables grew. When it evolves into Charmeleon, the pokemon will eat just about anything, as the pokemon is preparing to evolve. Thus, it can consume, fruit, vegetables, nuts, meat, and has even been known to occasionally attack other pokemon in it's trainer's team if not trained well enough. In times of extreme hunger, Charmeleon has even been known to eat rocks, dirt, and even bricks. As a Charizard, the pokemon eats little, much unlike it's previous state. It often devours only a few berries a day. However, will gladly consume anything if provided. It can no longer eat non-edible objects, other than that however, it mostly shares it's diet with Charmeleon. Anatomy The Charmander line, like all fire types, gains it's fire breathing abilities through a special organ in it's throat. This sac transforms some nutrients from it's food into a flammable liquid. Friction from two "walls" of the organ will ignite this substance when Charmander wishes to perform a fire attack, eventually, the fire grows large enough to burst from a small opening in the sac, and out of the mouth. Depending on the move, the fire can emerge in certain ways. When Charmander evolves into Charmeleon, interestingly, almost every function of it's body speeds up immensely,it is currently unknown why this happens but there are many theories, also the pokemon eats almost constantly, and it passes through the digestive system in almost twenty minutes, afterwards, it simply goes and eats again, it is believed that this is because Charmeleon needs to gain the strength to evolve into Charizard, much like how a Caterpie eats a lot before evolving. Trainer Tips like all starters, Charmander is rated an XX on the ICOPL scale, as Charmeleon, this increases to XXX, Charizard possesses the same rank. At first, Charmander may seem hardly dangerous, however, like many trainers, one may soon realize that it's tail can easily set things alike, thus, if your house happens to be made of wood, DO NOT LET A MEMBER OF THE CHARMANDER LINE ENTER AT ALL COSTS! Also, do not any member of the Charmander line out in the rain, as the pokemon will perish if the flame on it's tail is extinguished. So, should a forecast for rain come, be sure to head for an area with non-wooden buildings, occasional "Fire-type centers" free of any flammable materials, can be found across the world. If you happen to own a Charmeleon, then it is recommended that it spends little time in it's pokeball, be sure to let it freely roam to hunt, and also, due to the speed of it's digestive system, this is also recommended so that Charmeleon can get rid of waste products quickly, as leaving it in it's pokeball may result not only in the interior becoming unsanitary, but also, a large amount of waste may possibly jam the internal components, which will damage the pokeball and likely either trap the pokemon inside or even possibly kill it. Charizard may often be a quite lazy pokemon, but be warned, for it can be very dangerous when active, as it's fire abilities are fatal. NEVER INSULT A CHARIZARD. For it's anger is something a trainer never wishes to deal with. For it will not simply attack, but has been known to attempt to injure'' ''the person who insulted it. However, this is rare if the pokemon is well trained and bonded with it's trainer. (this is something Blue, a pokemon trainer, learned the hard way.) In Popular Culture In Ancient times, Charmeleon and Charizard where both worshipped by the "Fire People" of what is now Cinnibar Island. Charmander also had a major role in their lifestyle, and where often kept as pets. In modern times, Charmander, alongside Squirtle and Bulbasaur, is a symbol of both the ICOPL, and the Kanto Pokemon League. And are very popular with trainers. Charizards, alongside many other dragon types, often appear in Fantasy Novels from across the Pokemon World, for example, a book about a teenager who finds a Charizard egg in the woods, who he later telepathically communicates with during a war against an evil empire. Was a popular title in the early 2000's.Category:Gen 1 Pokemon